


As we sing in the moonlight.

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Natasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Found, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Clint, Werewolf AU, different, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Steve and Bucky were happily together, being the leader and first Omega of the pack was both fun and stressful. But when Bucky gives birth to his son, his first pup, Bucky was kidnapped. By now it was sixteen years later and Steve and Hunter who was sixteen years old, was looking for Bucky now more than ever. They find Bucky, he is just very, very different..........





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky smiled as he watched Steve teach the younger pups how to hunt properly. Bucky looks down and rubs his swollen stomach. Really Bucky was nine months pregnant and was due any day now. Bucky looks up to see Steve looking at him, Bucky smiled, signaling that he was alright. Steve nods and goes back to the lesson. But soon they were all changing into their wolf forms. Every single wolf was different in their own way. Steve was a silver with bright blue eyes that pop out at you. Clint was a gold colour with a black ear on the right with a dull blue eyes. Natasha, she was a red colour with browns spots on her belly, chest, around her left eye, and on the tip of her tail with a bright emerald green eyes. 

Tony was black with hazel eyes, Sam was a brown colour wolf with a white paw on the right at the front, as for Bucky he was a copper colour with a white strip that goes from his nose over his headalong his back and right to the tip of the tail with stormy blue grey eyes. Bucky closes his eyes. "I thouht I told you to be resting." Bruce said. Bucky cracks a smile. Bruce rarely changes. BBecause he was the packs doctor, but when he did changed he was a multi colour fur coat with a white star on his head. "I'm first Omega, I need to make sure things are done right." Bucky says sighing. "Yes, I understand but the pack doesn't want you to push yourself. Go get some rest and Ior Pepper wil help, alright?" Bruce suggests. Bucky runs his hand through his short soft hair. "Alright. Bucky says and Bruce smiles. 

Bucky heads back to the cave and sighs again. Bucky wishes he could change but he couldn't. Doctors orders. "You would hurt the baby." Was what Bruce told him. Bucky lays down and huffs. "Jesus, why do I feel geounded?" Bucky muttered to himself. "Maybe because you need to rest. " Sam says and Bucky jumps. "You weren't suppose to hear that." Bucky grumbles. Sam chuckles. "it's okay, I won't tell anyone." Sam says and Bucky cracks a smile. "See, there's that smile. Bucky nobody likes to see you upset." Sam says. Bucky sighs. "I know." Bucky says softly. Sam nods. "How are you doing by the way?" Sam asks. 'I'm fine really." Bucky says. "Are you?" Sam asks. Bucky nods. "Ok, I was just making sure." Sam says. Bucky smiles when Pepper comes in. "Alright, well I'm off, take it easy." Sam says and walks out. 

Pepper smiles. "Well, since you seem fine, you should try to get some sleep." Pepper says. Bucky nods. "Are you comfortable? " Pepper asks. Bucky shifts around some more then nods. "I am now." Bucky says. Pepper nods and watches as Bucky closes his eyes. Pepper was a beautiful wolf. She was a white wolf and blends in with the snow. Pepper has pale green eyes. Pepper was usually the best at going up ahead, but then she decided to be a nurse and was very helpful at it. Bucky was grateful for Pepper really because she has helped him through this whole thing. Bucky was sleeping softly and Pepper smiles. Bucky needed the rest, he was having a harder time at sleeping because he couldn't get comfortable in order to sleep. Pepper headed outside for some fesh air. Since Bucky was sleeping, she decided to get some water for when he wakes up.

Bucky sits up gasping for breath. Bucky looks around the room. Where was Pepper? Bucky closes his eyes and opens them again. "It was just a dram, it was just a nightmare. Everything is alright." Bucky whispers to himself to calm his racing heart. Bucky then gasps and whines. What the fuck? Where did that come from? Just then Bucky felt the pain run up his spine. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and breaths in deeply then slowly lets it out when thepain subsides. Pepper comes in. "Oh your awake! Sorry I was gettin some water for you." Pepper says. Bucky smiles and goes to say something when he cries out. Bucky whines. "Oh sweet jesus, are you alright?" Pepper asks. Bucky gives her a look. If looks could kill, Pepper would be dead. "What? You just had a contraction." Pepper says. Bucky shakes in laughter. Bucky lets his head slump back. "You know, you could get the doctor! Bucky says raising his voice at the end due to another contraction. Oh! Of course!" Pepper yells and runs out. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Steve arrives back with the group. He changes into his human form. "Alright good job everyone! That's it for the day!" Steve yells and the young teenager pups ran off. "Remember when we were like that?" Sam asks. Steve nods. "Yeah, both of us were seventeen when Bucky's family came in and he was sixteen." Steve says. Sam nods. "I still remember that there was this guy that was picking on Bucky and you just swooped in and took care of that bully." Sam says laughing. "But only to get yelled at by Bucky." Steve chuckles remembering that memory. "What he said was awesome." Sam cracks up. "God yes." Steve said. "Just because I am an omega doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself. So you can leave me the hell alone! Sam say, quoting every single word Bucky said that day. 

They both laugh. "But I'm glad that Bucky doesn't take anyone's bullshit." Sam says after still shaking silently from laughter. Steve sighs. "I love him." Steve says. Sam nods. "I know." Sam says. "Steve!" Clint yells panting from all the running. "Bucky, he's having the baby!" Clint says. "What NOW!" Steve and Sam says at the same time. Clint nods and the three runs to the cave. By the time Steve has arrived he hear a baby crying. Sam stops beside him and looks at Steve. Steve takes a deep breath and slowly enters the cave. Only to see Pepper hnding the baby to Bucky, who was smiling. "Congratulations, it's a boy." Bruce says to Bucky. Bucky smiles and looks up to ses Steve. Steve walks to Bucky and sits down beside his omega. Bucky laughs softly. "Hey baby, aren't you gorgeous. " Bucky says softly and the baby stares at his mother. 

Steve kisses Bucky's head. "Thank you." Steve whispers to Bucky. Bucky looks up and Steve leans down and kisses Bucky. "Do you want to hold him?" Bucky asks. Steve looks at him nervously. "Okay, sure just tell me what to do." Steve says. Pepper does it for Bucky since Bucky has like little to no energy left. Steve stares down at him. "He is so small." Steve says. Bucky smiles tiredly. "What is his name?" Sam asks. Steve blinked he didn't know. "His name is Hunter." Bucky says softly and sweetly. Steve smiles and looks at his lover. "That's perfect sweetheart. " Steve says and kisses Bucky once again. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

That night Bucky has encourage Steve to go show the baby boy to everyone. So while Bucky was sleeping, Steve showed the baby to everyone. "Aww oh my god, he is so cute." Natasha says. "If you tell anyone I fangirled, I will kill you, except Bucky. You can tell him." She said and Steve laughed. Natasha smiled. "Can I hold him?" She asks. Steve nods. "Of course." Steve says and hands Hunter over. Natasha smiles. After a few minutes Natasha looks up at him. "Let's go see Bucky shall we?" And they both walk off. Natasha hands the baby boy back to Steve. "Bucky? Hey Natasha is here." Steve says walking in only to see nobody. "Bucky?" Steve says starting to feel panic rising up. 

There was only a note on the bed. Steve grabs and reads the note out loud.

~Good luck finding your omega now~

Steve pales. "We have to find him!" Steve says crumbling the note. Natasha holds the baby. Pepper comes in and grabs Hunter. "Go! I take care of him." Pepper says. They both nod and run out of the cave. Steve shifts and howls. All kinds of wolves runs to Steve. They all howl and runs off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

 

16 years later

Steve sighs as he watches Hunter play with his friends. Bucky has been missing ever since and Natasha and Clint were pissed. Those two go out every day looking for clues. Hunter asks about his mother every day. Every year Tony or Sam says that Steve has to claim a new first omega but every time Steve refuses.  They will never understand how much Steve loves and misses Bucky. Steve still as hope and it is still as strong as ever. "Steve man you have to snap out of it." Sam says. Tony nods. "I am not picking a new first omega." Steve growls. "Why not? Bucky is not here.  He is probably never coming back, you need to accept that!" Tony exclaims. "You don't know that." Steve says sternly.  Tony groans. "Then where is he? Maybe we need a new leader!" Tony says. Steve growls. "Don't push me. You need to accept that I am not replacing Bucky." Steve seethed.  "Well, tell me are you afraid that if you pick someone and you mate them that Bucky might come back! You are a coward!" Tony yells.

"My father is not a coward! And don't you ever say anything about my mother! We are not replacing him!" Hunter yells and stands in front of his father. Hunter has Bucky's stubbornness and doesn't take anyone's bullshit, but likes to help others like Steve. Hunter has Bucky's soft brown hair and Steve's eyes. In his wolf form he has both silver and copper mixed fur with blue green eyes. Tony puts his hands up and steps back. "And if you think that you are going to replace my mother,  you won't!  No one will!" Hunter yells. Steve puts his hand onto Hunter's shoulder. "Son calm down." Steve says. Hunter whips around and looks at him with such fire in his eyes. That was how Bucky looked at him when they first met. Steve still remembers every single word. 

_Steve was 17 years old and was hanging out with Sam. "Dude, have you seen the new omega?" Sam asks. Steve looks at him. "There's a new omega? Since when?" Steve asks. Sam laughs. "His family moved in this morning and oh look there he is." Sam says and Steve looks over and nearly passes out. The omega was beautiful, but was cornered by a-  "Hey! Leave him alone!" Steve yells and grabs the collar of the alpha's shirt. "Get out of here!" Sam says and the alpha runs off. Steve turns to the omega. "Hey are you alright?" Steve barely finishes the question when the omega starts talking. "I could have handled it! I'm not useless you know!" The omega snarls. Steve puts his hands up. "Look I was just trying to help." Steve says._

_"Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! I don't need a alpha to solve my problems!" The omega hisses. Steve stares at the omega. Shit Steve thinks he's in love. "Don't you think I'm going to thank you or bloody hook up with you! You can go and get out of my face!" The omega finishes and storms off. "Wait!" Steve yells. "What are you doing!" Sam whispers. Steve ignores Sam. "Hey wait!" Steve yells again. "What!" The omega yells turning and staring at him with fire in his eyes. "My name is Steve Rogers, look I'm sorry. I think we started off with a bad foot here, let's restart please." Steve says. The omega sighs and grumbles. "My name is Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." Steve says handing his hand out for the omega to shake. The omega eyes it then takes it. "My name is James Buchanan Barnes but my friends call me Bucky." Bucky says. "Bucky huh? Short for Buchanan right?" Steve says. Bucky nods. "Yup." Bucky says. Bucky then starts to walk away. "Hey wait up!" Steve says and runs up to catch up with Bucky._

Steve sighs. "Come on Hunter, let's go home." Steve says and they both walk off. 

Natasha and Clint walks up to Steve and Hunter. "Hey boys, you want to come with us?" Natasha asks. Hunter smiles and looks at his father. "Can we dad?" Hunter asks. Steve nods. "Let's go." Steve says and they change and run off. As they were running Hunter was smelling the air. Hunter whines to Steve. "I have a scent." Was what the whine said. Steve barks telling Hunter to follow it. Natasha tried getting Hunter out looking for Bucky more often because when a pup will always know who their mother is and can feel a pull to their mother and can find them. Hunter slows down and stops in front of a cave. They all shift back into human form. "This is where the secent is the strongest, it in this cave." Hunter says. They all slowly walk in. Because they have wolf sides to them, they can see well in the darkness just as well as they can see in the light. 

They looked around and saw nothing. "Are you sure it's in this cave?" Clint asks. "Yes." Hunter says. They looked around some more. "Over here!" Natasha says then hears her talking softer. It's okay, we won't hurt you." Nataha whispers. They all moved towards Natasha and checks at what she was talking to. It was a wolf. However he was covered in blood and was whining. It was missing a front left leg. But they could still se the original colour of the wolf. It was copper with stormy blue grey eyes that looked so scared and in so much pain. 

Wait a minute. This wolf looked so fimiliar. Steve was mentally whacking his brain for the name. Steve took a closer look at the injured wolf. It had a white stripe starting from the nose to what he believes the tail, there is so much blood it is kind of hard to tell. Wait it couldn't be. After all these years. Steve gasps once it hit his brain. "Bucky?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter whips his head to Steve when he heard his father all out his mothers name. Natasha gasps like the wolf was familiar but now knows. Clint just takes a step back and stares at the wolf. What was the most interested was the wolf's reaction. The wolf eyes were on Steve and tilts his head to the side a little bit. Steve could see in his eyes, the wolf is confused. "Can you shift?" Natasha asked. The wolf whined in pain. "He can't, he is in too much pain." Clint says. Steve nods. "We shall take him back." Steve says and the other nods. The wolf heard the words "going back" and stated to panic slightly. The wolf started to back away the best it could and folds his ears back and started to growl. "Hey, easy. We are not going to hurt you, but you are injured and we are going to fix you up alright?" Steve says. 

The wolf was debating with itself for a minute or two then slumps to the ground. "Alright." Steve says and Clint and Natasha make this stretcher thing then carsfully picks the wolf up and sets it onto the strecher. "The wolf is like super light, that's not good." Clint says. "We need to get him to Bruce." Natasha says. Hunter nods. "I will run ahead to tell Bruce to be ready." Hunter says. Steve nods. "Go son, go!" Steve says and Hunter shifts and runs off. Steve grabs the strecher and all three of them picks it up, expecting it to be heavy. But it wasn't. "That is really not good." Steve says. They all hold it up anyway and starts moving back to their camp as fast as possible. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Hunter runs into the camp causing everyone to look his way. Hunter shifts as fast as he could. "Bruce!" Hunter yells and Bruce comes running over. "Are you hurt? What's going on?" Bruce asks."I'm fine, but we found a wolf and he needs help!" Hunter says. Bruce nods. "Tony! Get my medical kit!" Bruce yells and Tony runs off. Just when Tony gives Bruce his medical kit, Steve, Clint and Natasha comes through. "Move!" Bruce yells. "Pepper! I need you!" Bruce yells and Pepper comes through. "Bruce?" She says. Bruce takes a look at the wolf. "Oh my god. Is this?" Bruce asks. Steve nods. "I think so." Steve says. Bruce nods. 

"Alright. I need to shift him, in order to fix him up." Bruce says. "Can we do that?" Pepper asks and the wolf whines in pain. Bruce flinches. "I'm sorry. This is going to hurt." Bruce says and puts a serum into the wolf. The serum that Bruce gave into the wolf forces the wolf to shift back into a human. However it was one of the most painful moments of your life. The wolf crys out in pain as the wolf slowly shifts back into a human form. Everyone stops and stares at the human. It was Bucky. Except he was different. His hair was a little bit longer and you could see every rib and piece of bone. Bucky had like no weight and was very deadly pale. Not to mention the missing left arm that looks like it was hacked off with an Axe. 

"Alright, let's move." Bruce says and Pepper nods. They both pick the strecher up and Tony holds the door open of Bruce's medical hut and they enter and shut the door. Now all the rest of the wolves have to wait. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

It has been like three hours and they all were getting anxious. Some wolves had went to Steve to say thank you fo finding their first omega, but then saying sorry of the way they found him like. Bruce comes out. Steve and Hunter stands up. "Well, he is going to be okay, but he has injuries. " Bruce says. "What injuries? " Hunter asks. "Well, of course a missing left arm, scars on his back like he has been whipped several times, dehydration, needs food, and a minor concussion. I will say because it has been sixteen years and from the look of his injuries, it might take a while to remember us." Bruce finishes. "Jesus." Steve says. "When will he wake up?" Hunter asks. "It will take a while, his body is exhausted and it might take ten to twelve hours for him to wake up." Bruce says taking his glasses off and cleaning them off and looking back up to Steve. 

Steve nods. "Thank you." Steve says. "Also, when he shifts again. We are going to have to wash all the dried blood off of his fur." Bruce says. Hunter nods. "Pepper will most likely do it." Bruce says. Steve nods. "I trust her." Steve says. "Just tell me when he wakes up." Steve say and Bruce nods. Steve and Huntr walks off as Bruce enters his medical hut to check up on Bucky again. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Bucky wakes up, but doesn't open his eyes. He couldn't be back there. Not to the place where they tortured him endlessly. Wait but a small group found him and they said that they were going to fix him up. Bucky eyes flutter open. Bucky blinks his eyes and looks around the room. The room was empty. But when Bucky looks over at the table beside him, Bucky sees a glass of water. Bucky slowly sits up and grabs the glass of water. Bucky took a few sips but then sets it down when he was feeling nauseous. Bucky looks over at his left shoulder and whines. 

Pepper comes in and smiles. "Hello Bucky." Pepper says. Why is everyone calling him Bucky? Is it his name or something. But he plays along anyway. "Hi." He says, his voice quite rough and scratchy. "Would you like to meet people?" Pepper asks. Bucky shakes his head no. "Alright, whenever you are ready we can." She says. Bucky looks down. Why is everyone so nice to him all of a sudden?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are more focusing on what happened to Bucky when he was kidnapped, so you guys will know what happened and not get too confused in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! You guys are clearly awesome and beautiful!

Bucky was scared and confused. Where was Steve?  Bucky didn't know. Bucky was locked in a cage and had this collar on that makes him stay in his wolf form. The guys that had kidnapped him teases him and just oh so love to hurt him. But Bucky was glad that they didn't have Hunter, his baby boy. Bucky had hoped and hoped for a long time that Steve will come any minute to save him, but couldn't help but let that hope die off a little bit at a time every day that has passed. Bucky would just whine and try to howl, but he was nearly beaten to death because of it. 

The worst part was that they wouldn't give him food. Or water. Whenever they were eating, Bucky would look away and try to ignore the pain in his empty stomach. It wasn't until the leader brought his fifteen year old girl. When no one was looking she would steal some food and bring it to Bucky. Bucky actually had a friend and every night she would go to him and talk what was on her mind that night. "You are going to be free soon." She had said. "Just wait for the right moment and you will get back to your family." Family, jesus how long was it again? A year? Maybe just plain two weeks?  Bucky didn't know,  he had lost count. But Bucky trusted her, but wasn't expecting it to take so long for the right moment.

Bucky had little to no strength or energy to him. So the men thought that was funny and made him shift into a human. When they did, they whipped him with a leather whip that had rusty nails at the end of it. But they went even farther by raping him too. Since Bucky was too injured and weak that his body did nothing, so thank goodness they didn't get him pregnant. Bucky was then forced to shift again and they threw him roughly into the cage again. Bucky had just layed there limp. Steve wasn't coming. Theres no doubt in that. Steve should have came for Bucky by now. Bucky was so heartbroken and refuses to think about the pack. 

The girl saw everything.  She now knew what he looked like when he was human. She had came and cleaned him up in the middle of the night and gave him food and water. Bucky was so grateful to have her here. But it didn't last long. Her father was going on a trip for a long while and he dragged her along. She had said goodbye and never came back. But then the guys went to far and grabbed an Axe and hacked his arm off. Bucky had screamed since he was in human form and sobbed in pain. Bucky was again,  thrown back into the cage.  That night Bucky was thinking.  He was trying to escape for something? What was it again? For a person? Bucky forgot but at the moment didn't really cared. It was hard to do anything with three legs now.  It's hard to stand straight, to walk around, and even to turn to the sides.

But then that moment came. Bucky was ready this time. When the man had opened the cage, Bucky launched and tore his throat out covering the man and himself in the man's blood. Bucky would have been disgusted to what he did but it was not the time for that. Bucky had killed them all and have ripped some of the men into pieces. But Bucky took the longest to the ones that have raped him, they deserve to suffer.

Once Buck was done, Bucky ran off and into the woods. Bucky tried hunting for food, but with three legs, it was nearly impossible to run. Bucky was upset about this. He didn't remember a lot but he sure did remember that he was really fast for an omega. Bucky was of course still able to catch some squirrels and maybe a rabbit or two, but couldn't get the deer. Bucky didn't really care, he had food that was all that mattered. Bucky did sleep in different caves every night. But that day, Bucky hear something and smelled alphas and he hid in the cave as fast as he could do with three legs. Bucky gived up on shifting to human form because it hurted too much to even shift. 

Bucky hid even deeper into the rocks when he heard them come into his cave. There was four of them. Three men and one woman.  They looked fimiliar but Bucky started to shake in fear when they shifted to human form. God they are going to laugh and do the same cruel damn things that the other group did. Bucky hid when they started looking around. They have quickly passed by him many times and he hoped that they would just leave, but then the woman spots him. Bucky tried his best to shake his head, but she already called the others. "Hey it's alright, we are not going to hurt you." She had said, but Bucky didn't trust her. Bucky didn't trust anyone. But then the blonde hair man spoke his name. 

Bucky looked at him confused. How did he know him? Bucky somehow didn't want to know but then he looked at the teenager. Bucky didn't know why but he felt this type of sadness start deep inside of him when he spotted him. "Alright, let's head back." The blonde had said. Back? Bucky wasn't gong to go back to that hell hole. Bucky growled at them. "Easy, we are going to fix you up." He said. Bucky debated with himself. Bucky just collasped out of exhaution. He can just escape again anyway. Not like he had anywhere to go. He deserved this.

Bucky didn't remember the rest very much other than it was a blur just like some of the other memories.  Bucky then woke up and has been in a bed ever since. Pepper comes back inside. "Here is some food." Pepper says and sits it down in front of him. Bucky stared at it and then took a piece. Bucky looked back at her and see that the man and tennager has joined. Bucky clears his throat. "Is this a trick? I'm really allowed to eat this?" Bucky couldn't help but asked. She stared at him in complete shock. "Of course it's yours. Eat up." She said. Bucky nibbles on a little bit. Bucky closes his eyes and eats a bit faster. This is like the best food ever. Bucky eats a little bit more then stops. Bucky sallows and eyes them. "Are you done?" Pepper asks. No. "Yeah." Bucky says and she takes it away and leaves the room.

Bucky looks at the two males in front of him. "You don't remember me do you?" He asks. Bucky looks at him and whines and puts his hand onto his head. Steve. His name was Steve. "Your Steve. I can't remember much, did we know each other?" Bucky asks. Steve nods. "Who is he?" Bucky asks. Steve sighs. "You and me used to be mates. That is Hunter, your son." Steve says.  Bucky looks at Steve in shock. What? Bucky then looks at Hunter and meets his eyes. Bucky gasps. He remembers. He remembers everything. "Stevie?" Bucky says looking at him again. But then Bucky turns angry. Steve never came for him, he let Bucky suffered. "Go away!" Bucky hisses. "What?" Steve says. "You go away! Hunter you can stay but you, get out of my face. " Bucky snarls. Steve looked hurt, but he has no idea how much he hurted Bucky. Steve really has no idea.   


	5. Chapter 5

Once Steve left Bucky breathes out. "Why are you so mad at him?" Hunter asks. Bucky looks at him. "Reasons that you don't need to know." Bucky says. Hunter grabbed a couple of pictures and sat down beside his mother. Hunter smiles and passes it to him. "Those were the only pictures that they had of you. I carried them everywhere with me." Hunter says. Bucky looks down at the pictures.

The first one was when Bucky and Steve were dating for three years. God, Bucky looked so young and happy with Steve. Bucky remembers that day.

_Bucky laughs. "Ok, ok that's enough from both of you." Steve says glaring at Natasha. Natasha smiles innocently. Natasha and Bucky had just pulled a prank against Tony by setting a bucket of glue on top of the door and then sets a pile of feathers near by. It had worked wonderfully. Tony had opened the door and the glue poured all over him and Bucky had secretly put the fan on and feathers blew all over him. Tony was so mad, but still didn't know who has done it. Steve had just found out it was his best friend and his fiancée.  Bucky snickers. "Come on it was so funny! The look on his face." Bucky says and both Natasha and Bucky cracks up again. This time Steve had agreed and laughed with them._

_"Ok, come on. You both need to confess to Tony that you two have done it." Steve says and Natasha groans. "Bucky, your fiancée is a party pooper." Natasha complians. Bucky grins. "No comment." Bucky says and Steve turns to Bucky. "Wise choice." Steve says. Bucky smiles. Sam comes up. "You are the most unresponsible first omega! You need to smarten up." Sam scolds. "No, I'm just making sure everyone is smiling and having a good time, that is a good first omega." Bucky sasses back. Sam chuckles. "Okay, good point, but first let me take a picture of you and Steve, before you die." Sam says and gets his camera out. Bucky huffs and pulls Steve to his side. Bucky kisses Steve's cheek and smiles at the camera._  

Bucky looked at the next one. The second photo was when he was pregnant with Hunter. Bucky was three months pregnant and hated it when people took pictures of him. Pregnancy hormones did that. Bucky loves having his photo taken until the pregnancy hormones got at him. Bucky was glaring in the picture and Natasha was beside him laughing. Bucky sadly smiles remembering the day.

_Bucky huffs. "Steve come on, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood right now." Bucky grumbles. Steve looks at his husband. "Oh come on, i was just trying to make you smile." Steve says. Bucky sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I know that, but my hormones are not liking it." Bucky says. Steve hugs him. "I hate your pregnancy hormones." Steve says. Bucky sighs and cuddles into Steve. "Me too." Bucky says and smiles. Natasha plops down with the camera._

_Bucky takes a looks at the camera and groans. "No! Don't take a picture of me please!" Bucky begs. Steve chuckles and kisses the top of Bucky's head. "Aw come on, you love having your picture taken." Natasha says pouting. "That was until my pregnancy hormones kicked into play." Bucky mumbles. Steve stands up and grabs the camera without Bucky looking. Natasha starts to giggle. Bucky looks up and glares at Steve when Steve snaps a photo. "I hate you so much right now."  Bucky mutters. "No you don't. " Steve says. Bucky punches Steve on the shoulder. "Ow damn it." Steve says rubbing his shoulder. Natasha snickers. "You do know not to mess with a pregnant omega right?" Natasha asks. Steve looks at her. "Yes, but I didn't think Buck would do it." Steve complains. "You are the one who did this to me!" Bucky exclaims. Steve huffs. Bucky grumbles and stands up. "Alphas are such babies sometimes." Bucky grumbles and walks off._

Bucky sniffles and looks at the last picture. It was when Bucky had just given birth to Hunter a couple of minutes ago and was smiling down at Hunter with such love in Bucky's eyes. Bucky breathes out. "You were so beautiful. " Bucky says stuttering a little bit. Hunter stares at him. Hunter shifts over closer to Bucky and wrap his arms around him. Bucky lets a couple of tears fall. "I missed everything that a mother should have seen. Your first steps, your first word, your first date and kiss. I missed it all." Bucky says.

Hunter hugs his mother tighter and kisses his mom's head. "It's okay mom, your here now. I am so happy that I get to meet you." Hunter says gently. Bucky shakes his head. "You are not meeting the real me at all. I wasn't scared of anything, I was always happy, no matter how sad things are I would just smile." Bucky says. Hunter looks at Bucky. "Well then, I will meet the real you soon." Hunter says and smiles. Bucky sighs and just lets the feeling of safety run through his body. Bucky was finally free, now comes the hard part. Getting back to normal.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky was in the bathroom looking at his long hair. Bucky looks at the long strands. He needs a haircut.  But Bucky didn't even know if they trusted him with scissors.  Bucky stares at his pale skin. Bucky knew that once he had golden tan skin, Bucky remembers the last time he had pale skin and that was because of the sickness that spread throughout the wolf pack. 

_There was a meeting and Steve went while Bucky stayed home. There was this sickness that was spreading around that was very dangerous to omegas, but so far only three omegas have gotten it and were on the brink of health. Steve was very glad about. Bucky was at home due to not feeling the greatest. Morning sickness, Bucky was a month pregnant with Hunter. Natasha was in the meeting, but Steve asked her to go check on the omegas and Bucky. Natasha checked on every single omega and went to Bucky last. However when she got there Bucky was a mess. Bucky's skin was pale and had a thin layer of sweat stuck onto his skin, Bucky was whining and shivering like he was freezing, but really his body was hot. He was writhing and his muscles were spasming. Natasha went to Bruce very fast. "Bruce! Come quick." Natasha says once she enters the room. Steve and the others look at her. "Another omega got the sickness?" Bruce asks. Natasha looks at Steve. "Bucky has it." Natasha says and runs out of the room again. "Shit" Bruce mutters and grabs his health kit and gets out of the room fast._

Bruce wasn't even sure if Bucky or the baby would have survived but here Hunter was, healthy as he can ever be. Bucky survived too, also healthy. Bucky shivers and walks back into the bedroom to see Pepper already there. Bucky sighs. "I need to cut my hair." Bucky rubs his hand along his jaw and winches. "And a shave, ew." Bucky says and Pepper laughs. "Good because I did bring a razor and scissors for you." Pepper says and hands them over to Bucky. Bucky grabs them and walks into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower too!" Bucky yells. Pepper nods. "If your up to it, you might want to shift and get that blood off of your fur." Pepper suggests.

Bucky nods. "I will see." Bucky says. Bucky spends around three to four hours in the bathroom. Bucky took the longest to try to wash the blood of but it was hard. Hunter knocks on the door. "Mom? Do you need help washing the blood off?" Hunter asks. Bucky couldn't speak, since he was in his wolf form, so he scratches on the door. Hunter got the cue and walks in. Hunter laughs. "Okay, you got just the blood off you face." Hunter says. Bucky pulls his ear back against his head and huffs. Hunter grabs a brush and starts to scrub at his fur. 

Little by little all the blood was scrubbed off and Hunter stands back and looks at Bucky. "Wow mom, you are beautiful.  I love that white stripe. " Hunter says and Bucky looks at the mirror that was put against the wall so he could see himself. Bucky could still see that he needs weight put on him, but he did look healthy for a three legged wolf. Hunter smiles. "Dad is waiting outside of the bathroom, please talk to him. He is miserable." Hunter says and leaves the bathroom. Bucky shifts and puts his clothes on. Bucky sighs and opens the door. Steve stands up and stares at him. Bucky becomes self-consious and curls into himself. "What are you looking at?" Bucky nearly snaps hating that he won't stop. Steve steps forward.

"You just look so, so beautiful.  You look actually like you did before you left." Steve says. Bucky looks down. "Except the hacked off left arm and like no weight. " Bucky mumbles. Steve takes a step forward. "Can you please tell me why you are so angry with me? What did I do?" Steve asks and Bucky snaps. "What did you do? Huh you got to be kidding me! You never came for me! I suffered in the worst ways because you never came!" Bucky sobs out half way through.  At this point they got outside and everyone could hear them. Bucky continues on. "Did you know what they did to me! They hurt me! They whipped me they made me starve, gave me no water and fucking hacked my left arm off with a old rusty Axe!   And you just left me there! You never came for me and I had hope that you will come for me and everyday that has passed that hoped died!" Bucky sobs.

Bucky didn't want to add the whole sexual abuse that they did to him. Steve looks at him and asked the question. "Did they, did they touch you?" Steve asks quietly. Bruce and Pepper and so much more people stares at them. "What did you think! Yes! Yes they fucking did! They raped me, but thank god my body was too injured that I didn't get pregnant.  So you can blame yourself for never fucking coming for me!" Bucky sobs and runs back into the hut and locks the door. Bucky slides down onto the floor and wails and cries and was shaking out of anger.  


	7. Chapter 7

 

Steve knocks on the door. "Bucky, I'm sorry! Please open the door! " Steve begs and sits down and leans against the door. Bucky was on the other side just staring at the floor. "Why Steve? Why didn't you come for me?" Bucky's voice was muffled from the door but Steve heard him loud and clear. "Bucky, we looked everywhere. But also I had to take care of Hunter. I know that you wanted me to take care of our son." Steve says. Bucky leans his head against the door and sighs. "I missed it all while you get to see everything." Bucky whimpers. Steve wipes a couple of tears away. "I wanted to find you, I was out looking for you every day, but then Natasha and Clint stopped me and told me that you wanted me to take care of Hunter and that they were going to look for you." Steve says and Bucky sniffles. 

"But I told Hunter everything about you. I told him that you were so excited to meet you and I told him what ticked you off and what made you smile. I took pictures of Hunter every year so you could see him." Steve says and Bucky sobs once again. "Just please, let me in." Steve says. "I have those pictures in my hand." Steve says. Bucky hand trembles as he reaches up to unlock the door. This happened before. They were in a big arguement about Steve that kept leaving Bucky to talk to Sharon, another omega. 

_Bucky smiles and laughs with Steve as Steve finally had some time off and decieded to hang out with Bucky this time. Whenever Steve was free, Bucky noticed that he kept going to another omega named Sharon and Bucky felt jealous but didn't say anythng. They were just friends anyway right? Sharon knew that Steve was with him. Hopefully. But today was there two year anniversary and Steve was spending every minute with Bucky. Bucky smiled at Steve but then Sharon went up to them. "Excuse me Steve, I need your help with something." Sharon says. Bucky looks down. "I'm sorry Sharon, but I am busy today." Steve says. Bucky speaks up. "it's okay, you can help Sharon with the problem." Bucky says._

_Honestly Bucky didn't want that, but it wouldn't be fair and anyway he doesn't want Sharon to hate him or she will treat him as well. Steve looks at him and his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure baby?" Stee asks. Bucky fakes a smile. "Of course, go on, I will be here."  Bucky says. Bucky knew that Steve was the only one who could tell between his real and fake smiles but didn't say anything and walks off with Sharon. Bucky sighs and walks off. Steve wouldn't cheat on Bucky would he? No, Steve would never do that.  Bucky groans and enter their cave and slumps down. Bucky was angry with himself. Why did he say that? Stupid, that was a stupid move. Now he just getting angry with everything. Steve comes in. "Hey sweetheart,  I'm back." Steve says. Bucky shoved his anger down and looks at Steve. "Hey." Bucky says. Steve sits down and pulls Bucky close. "I'm sorry, I know that I have been hanging out with Sharon a lot and I wanted to say I'm sorry." Steve says. Bucky sighs. "If you want her intead, can you just say so. I don't want to be played with." Bucky says sadly._

_Steve looks at him. "No! No baby, please I love you and only you." Steve says bringing Bucky to him and wrapping his arms around  Bucky. Bucky looks away. "I'm sorry, I just ruined everything." Bucky says. Steve shakes his head and kisses him. "No, you didn't. " Steve says._

Bucky unlocks the door and slumps onto the bed. Steve slowly opens the door and runs to Bucky. "I'm so so sorry!" Steve says and pupts his hand onto Bucky's cheek. Bucky nuzzles into Steve's hand and smiles weakly. Steve wipes a tear away from Bucky's cheek and kisses Bucky. Bucky makes a noise in the bac of his throat and wrap his only arm around Steve's neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and dips him a little. Steve pulls back and Bucky sniffles. "Can I see those pictres now?" Bucky asks. Steve smiles and hands them oved. Bucky looks at each photo and looks away. "I'm glad that you told him about me." Buckysays and Steve smiles. "Of course." Steve says. Bucky kisses Steve. "Thank you." Bucky says.

Steve pulls Bucky closer and kisses him. Bucky kisses back and Steve lays him down onto the bed. Bucky whines and pulls Steve closer to him. Bucky finally felt safe. Bucky has been waiting for this feeling for a long time, but now Bucky is free.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I just wanted to say thank you for everything and that I am glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far. I am not sure how much longer this story is going to be, but I promise it is going to be a happy ending!

Bucky eyes fluttered open and he yawns has Bucky blinks the sleep out of his eyes. Bucky tenses but then relaxes as he remember that Steve was with him. Steve was behind Bucky and had his arms around Bucky's waist. Bucky sighs and sits up carefully to not wake Steve up. Bucky smiles and stands up and walks into the bathroom. Bucky takes a quick fifteen minute shower and combs his hair and gets dressed. Bucky walks back into the bedroom and sees that Steve was already up and dressed. "Hey, how are you feeling Buck?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at Steve. "Fine." Bucky says and shivers. Bucky and Steve smiles at each other and walks outside. Hunter smiles. "Hey!" Hunter says and hugs Steve. "Hey son." Steve says and Hunter looks at his mother.

Bucky wraps his arm around Hunter's shoulders and pulls him into a hug and Hunter hugs back. "Hey mom." Hunter says. Bucky pulls back and smiles. "How are you doing Hunter?" Bucky asks. Hunter smiles. "I'm good." Hunter says. Natasha runs up and smiles. "Let's see how fast you are with three legs." Natasha says and Bucky sighs. "Nearly impossible." Bucky says. Natasha grins. "Nope, you just need time." Natasha says. Bucky sighs. "Okay." Bucky says and shifts and stumbles a little bit, Bucky's balence was a little off, but Steve quickly helps Bucky straighten up. Bucky huffs through his nose and looks up at them.

Hunter smiles and shifts and tots up beside his mother. Bucky looks over and see that Hunter was a mix of silver and copper. Bucky leans against Hunter a little bit and nudges his nose against Hunter's.  Hunter barks and jumps around his mother a little bit making Bucky huff a laugh. Steve chuckles. "Is it okay if I join?" Steveasks. Bucky nods and Seve shifts and licks Bucky's nuzzle of his nose. Bucky closes his eyes and opens them. Bucky looks forward again and tries to take a step forward and had to hop a little instead. Bucky tries again only to stumble and fall onto his side and Bucky huffs out of irration. Natasha trots up and helps Bucky stand onto his feet again. 

Bucky tries again and slowly gets used to hopping a little instead of normal walking. Bucky whines annoyed with this and huffs. Bruce walks up and runs his hand through Bucky's fur. "Don't push yourself to hard." Bruce says and Bucky nods and continues to keep moving forward. A rabbit runs in front of him and Bucky's playful side co es out and he dives for it. Bucky moves a around a little happily that he caught the rabbit. It wasn't dead, it was just holding still, actually trusting the wolf. Steve shifts back into his human form and laughs. "Hunter, that is wher you playful side comes out. No matter how old you are." Steve says while chuckling. Bucky wags his tail. Bucky walk/hops over to the treeline and sets the rabbit down carefully not to hurt it and it runs off.

Bucky shifts back and looks at Steve. "That was fustrating but fun." Bucky says. Steve smiles and sits down beside Bucky. "Well I'm glad you have a routine going." Steve says hinting about Bucky's walking mechanism.  Bucky huffs. "What about you give it a try. It is hard to walk with three legs." Bucky retorts. Steve grins. "True that." Steve says. Bucky giggles and Hunter walks up. "How are you guys doing?" Bucky smiles. "I'm doing just fine." Bucky says. Hunter smiles. "Is this the real you I'm meeting?" Hunter asks and Bucky smiles. "Yep." Bucky says giggling a bit. "Well, I'm glad to meet the real you." Hunter says and Steve looks between them. "I'm not asking." Steve says puting his hamds up in surrender. Hunter and Bucky laughs.

Tony sits down and Hunter frowns. Ever since Tony confessed that he wanted to be First Omega Hunter hasn't been happy with Tony. "Looks like this family is happy once again, only Hunter is sixteen years older." Tony says and Bucky looks at Hunter. Bucky is not sure what was happening but from the look of Hunter's face, Hunter is not happy with Tony at the moment. "yes, see i told you Bucky was going to come back." Hunter says. Tony raises his eyebrows. "Well, yes you did." Tony say rather coldly. 

Bucky was lost. What the hell was going on between those two? Bucky was going to have to ask his son when Tony walks off. "So, you don't have to worry about replacing the First Omega." Hunter says. Steve sighs. "You do know that in three days, Steve is going to have to pick who the First Omega is right?" Tony says. Bucky looked surprised. So that what was going on. Tony was trying to be First Omega. Steve notices this as well. "No need too, I will just pick my mate, Bucky." Steve says and Bucky looks at the ground smiling.  Tony frowns. "Well, you do know that the pack has to gree with this right?" Tony asks. Steve nods. "Oh I know." Steve says. Bucky looks between Steve and Tony. Bucky was getting nervous by Tony's reaction he wasn't going to lie.

"Is everything okay?" Bucky asks. Steve looks over and smiles. "Everything is just fine." Steve says and leans over to kiss Bucky's cheek. Bucky furrows his eyebrows, but shrugs and shoves the feeling to the side. Tony scoffs and stands up. "Also, they can also pick the new First Omega if they don't agree with the one you pick." Tony says. Bucky furrows his eyebrows. What the hell is Tony going on about? "Look Tony, i'm not mating with you, and anyway everyone is happy with Bucky." Steve says sternly. Tony huffs. "We'll see about that." Tony mutters and storms off. Bucky stares at Steve. Steve notices this and hugs Bucky. "Mating?" Bucky asks. 

Steve sighs and explains. "Everytime I pic a new First Omega, I have to mate with them." Steve says. Bucky fear spikes up. Does that mean that Steve has been mating with new First Omegas? Hunter picks up on Bucky's expression and speakes up. "Dad hasn't picked a new First Omega. Dad refuses every time to pick a new one." Hunter says and Bucky felt relief run through his veins. Steve hugs Hunter. "Thanks buddy." Steve says and Hunter smiles. Bucky smiles at his family.  Bucky felt safe and lucky for his family to understand how hard it was for Bucky sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to male this 10 or 15 total chapters. I hope you guys are okay with that.   
> Also thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments! They make my day!

 

It was three days later and Bucky was nervous. Today was the day that Steve had  to pick a First Omega in sixteen years Bucky knew that Steve was going to pick him, but what if Tony really did convince all those wolves to choose Tony instead. Bucky gets nauseous even thinking about Steve mating with Tony, another omega. Hunter was comforting in every way. Hunter found out that he was an alpha yesterday and Bucky was so proud of how far Hunter had came.

Hunter was so happy, but instead spend the day with Bucky and they had a great time. Bucky smiled as Steve taught Hunter everything about being a alpha and how he should treat an omega. Bucky had laughed when Steve told Hunter about how Steve and Bucky had met. Hunter had laughed as well, with Steve laughing along with them.

Steve knocked on the door. "It's time." Steve says and Bucky wanted to hide. Bucky stands up and Steve took Bucky's hand and smiled as Steve was leading Bucky to the gathering. Bucky stood on the side as Steve stepped up. "I'm sorry you guys have to watch this a over again. Now most o you know that I have refused to pick a new First Omega and there was a reason for it." Steve says and signals Bucky to come up and stand beside him. Bucky held his breath and walked up and some people gasp as they see Bucky for the first time. "You gys have given up on Bucky after five years. It has been sixteen years, but we have finally found my original mate and Hunter was able to meet his mother for the first time." Steve went on. Hunter came up and stood and hugged Bucky. 

"Looked like you needed a hug." Hunter says. Bucky smiles. "Thank you." Bucky says and Hunter smiles. "Of course mom." Hunter says then looks at Steve. "Sorry dad, but mom is now my favorite parent." Hunter says and Steve puts his hand onto his chest, over his heart. "You wound me Hunter." Steve teases lightly and Bucky giggles. "See I told you I was awesome." Bucky says and Steve laughs. Bucky remembers joking about who will be the best parent.

_Bucky was six months pregnant and Steve and Bucky were joking around. "Nope, I do not know what you are talking about. Clearly I will be the best parent." Bucky sasses. Steve laughs. "Sure! No I will be." Steve says and Bucky giggles. Sam comes up. "What on earth are you two talking about?" Sam asks. Steve turns to Sam. "Sam who do you think will be the best parent?" Steve asks. Natasha plops down beside Bucky. "Bucky duh, he is more fun, you destroy the fun, like the prank on Tony for an example. " Natasha remarks. "Ha! See! I told you so." Bucky teases. Steve glares at Natasha. Natasha puts her hands up in surrender. "What it's true!" Natasha says. Steve huffs. Sam gulps. "You both will be the best parent." Sam says. Steve turns to Sam. "I like that answer!" Steve exclaims and Bucky laughs._

Bucky smiles. Sam steps us. "Bucky here is much healthier and am glad to say that he will be the First Omega!" Sam exclaims. Bucky smiles and waits for a minute for someone to speak up, but no one did. Bucky sighs in relief and Steve grabs Bucky and dips Bucky down and kisses him on the lips. Bucky squeaks but kisses Steve back. Steve brings Bucky back up and the others laugh happily as everyone claps and cheers. Bucky smiles and Hunter hugs his mom and dad. "I'm glad that they agree with us." Hunter says. Steve nods in agreement. "I'm glad that they agree with you and Steve." Bucky says softly and Steve kisses Bucky once again. 

Bucky looks around, but doesn't see Tony anywhere. Bucky turns to Steve. "Where is Tony, I don't see him any where. " Bucky says. Steve looks over the crowd and shrugs. "I don't care, this is a happy moment and I want to spend every second with you.  Bucky smiles. "God, I am so glad that you found me in that cave." Bucky says and Steve puts his forhead onto Bucky's.  "Me too." Steve whispers. 

But then silence hushes over the crowd and Bucky pulls away. "I found the wolf you were looking for!" Tony exclaims and the human look at Bucky. Bucky pales. "No, no, no. " Bucky whispers and backs away. One of the humans raises his gun and pulls the trigger and the dart landed onto Bucky's shoulder. Bucky cries out and he shifts into his wolf form from the damn serum. The human lowers his gun and smirks. "Yup, that's our wolf. Thanks Stark, we have been looking for him every where. " The human says and Bucky whines half dazed. They fucking drugged him. More humans enter and grabs the ropes. Bucky might be half drugged, but Bucky can still fight. Bucky growls and bites one of the humans arm, tearing the skin. "FUCK!" Yells the man in pain and kicks Bucky with full force. Bucky yelps.

Steve shifts and stands in front of Bucky. Hunter did the same. "What the hell. Tony! Get them out of their! " Yells one of the men. Tony rolled his eyes and walks towards them. "Steve, Hunter you can't do anything. " Tony says and shoots nets at them. Hunter and Steve fights agains the ropes and the other wolves attack. Bucky whines and stumbles. Tony and the men just shoots more nets and they tie Bucky by his back legs. Bucky was too drugged to do anything. The men drag the copper wolf out of their and Steve fights as hard as he could. Steve just got Bucky back and he wasn't going to lose Bucky again.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe one or two more chapters left! Thanks for the kudos and the comments! They turn a bad day into a good day for me!

Once all the men left with Bucky, Tony pressed a button, setting them all free from the ropes. Steve walks up to Tony. Sam runs and stands between them before they get hurt. "Easy Steve." Sam says. Steve looked like he was ready to murder Tony. "You son of a bitch, how dare you." Steve says in a low threatening tone. Tony pales a bit and realizes that setting Steve and the other wolves free was a bad idea. 

"You guys made me." Tony says. Natasha was ready to rip him to shreds. "No! You are a coward. You wanted to be First Omega and you knew that since Bucky was back that you were never going to be the First Omega. Tony you are a coward and no one will pick you now." Natasha snarls. Hunter looked like he was going to cry. "I just got my mother back." Hunter says roughly while sniffling.  Steve automatically hugged Hunter and started to whisper comforting words to the tennager. Natasha growls and was fuming. "They can't be far ahead. I'm going after him." Natasha says and shifts. Hunter shifts to. Steve glares at Tony. 

Soon, Natasha,  Hunter,  Clint, Steve, and Sam were shifted. The others stayed back and Steve howls. All the wolves race off into the forest. It was true, Bucky wasn't far. Hunter caught their scent in mer seconds has they enter the forest. Hunter runs in the direction with the wolves following not too far behind. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Bucky whines and weakly fights the ropes that have him tied. This not far, can't they see that he has a family. Bucky didn't want to go back, but was too heavily drugged to do anything. His ears perked up when he heard a howl. "Jesus, did Stark already set the wolves free." One of the men grunts. "Clearly he didn't wait." Another spits out. Bucky whines when he hears another howl, it was a little closer. "Shut up, soon you will be dead either way." One of the men says and stops. "This is a good spot." The man says. What does the man have planned? This is far too close to the wolf pack.

They grabbed chains and a collar and puts it around Bucky's neck an tightens the collar to thepoint where Bucky has to work to breath. They men grabbed a pistol and once the wolves arrived, the man presses the gn against Bucky's head and cocks the gun, turning the safety off. Steve shifts. "Please don't. " Steve says. Bucky's head was starting to clear up, the drugs are passing. "Get this straight, this is our wolf not yours." The human says waving the gun around. 

Sam clears his throat. "Actually, that wolf is ours. After all he is mated and has a family." Sam says. Bucky closes his eyes. That won't work. "What you think we are? Stupid?" Says the man. "Wait!" Steve yells and they all look at Steve. "You guys have family right? Kids?" Steve asks and slowly all of the men nods. "Well, think about the wolf family. I love that wolf. He is my omega and I love him so much. But he has a son. A son who just meet his mother for the first time in sixteen years because he was kidnapped like two hours later after Bucky had given birth to hs son." Steve says.

It looks like Steve's speech is working because they were all thinking and muttering to each other. Steve continues on. "How would you feel if you see your wife or child on the ground with a gun pointed at their head. So please, leave us at peace and let him go." Steve finishes and Hunter slowly steps up beside Steve and Steve puts his arm around his son. The man holding the gun sighs. "That was a hell of a speech, but now you say something like that, it makes me sick that i'm doing this." The man finishes and puts the gun away. Then the man leans down and unties Bucky and takes the collar off. As well as the muzzle they have put on so Bucky couldn't bite them no more.

"Your free." The man says. Bucky looks back at the man and Bucky slowly walks, with difficulty since he had three legs, to Steve and Hunter. Hnter hugs his mother's neck and buried his face into Bucky's soft fur. Steve smiles. "Thank you." Steve whispered. The man nods. "Let's go men, let's go home to our families. " The man says and the others turns and walks off. Bucky shifts I to human form and Steve kisses him. The man turns back to see that Bucky was being hugged by his family and smiles. "Oh and Steve? I suggest you do something about Stark. He won't stop." The man says and Steve nods as he brings Bucky closer to him.

The man smiles and walks off. Bucky shivers. "Thank you." Bucky says softly to Steve. Steve nods and puts his forehead against Bucky's.  "Anything for you. I just got you back, I'm not letting them take you again." Steve says and Bucky smiles. Bucky shivers once again and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. "Let's go home." Steve says and turns to look at the others. "All of us." Steve says and they all walks off. Steve helps Bucky and Bucky smiles and kisses Steve's cheek. "Thanks." Bucky says and Steve just smiles. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapter and I want to thank you guys for everything! You guys have enjoyed my story hopefully and given so much love to me! You guys make my day everyday! Thank you!
> 
> I also want to thank my characters in ths Story! You guys have been great and helped the readers enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and Comments!

 

It was the next day and Bucky was happy. Bucky was officially the First Omega and Bucky wanted everyone to be happy. Steve smiles as people go and thank Bucky and tell stories of how Hunter always wanted to meet Bucky for a long time. Steve looks over and frowns when he sees Tony. Steve, Sam, Clint, and Natasha were talking while Bucky and Hunter was asleep.

_"I can't believe that Tony would pull a stunt like that all just because he wanted to be First Omega."  Sam says shaking his head. Steve was pacing back and fourth trying to figure out what to do with Tony. "I can't trust him. What if Tony tries something like that again?" Clint asks. "Exactly!  What if Tony poisions Bucky or something, we need to kick him out." Natasha says. Sam sghs. "What dovyou think Steve?" Sam asks nd the group looks at Steve. Steve sighs and looks at them. "I have to agree with Natasha. I can't trust him around you guys and especially my family. Tony made his choice to act and now he has to deal with the consequences. " Steve says. Sam nods. "It's settled then, at noon... we banish Tony." Sam says and the meeting was over just like that?_

Bucky and Hunter stares as Sam and Clint grab Tony's arms. "What's going on?" Tony asks, struggling against Sam and Clint. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Clint says and the wolves gater around. Steve takes a step forward and Bucky stands beside him. On every meeting that the Main Alpha makes, the First Omega always stands beside him. 

Bucky was confused, he wasn't going to lie. Steve steps forward. "Wolves! I hate to tell this news today, but not to long ago a omega has brought humans into the place and helped them capture my husband." Steve announces and Bucky looks down. So this is what this gathering is about. Somehow Bucky isn't very surprised at all. Sam and Clint brings Tony up. "Tony Stark you have been guilty of bringing humans into this place and went to harm Bucky Rogers! We can not trust you anymore! Because of this, me and my trusted advisors talked for a long time and had agreed to banish you out of the pack!" Steve booms and all of the other wolves agreed. 

 

 Bucky stared at Steve as Sam and Clint leads Tony away. Bucky understood. Steve went up to Bucky and took his only hand. "I hope you understand Buck." Steve says softly putting his hand onto Bucky's cheek. Bucky nuzzles against his hand.  "I understand." Bucky says. Once Tony left Bucky sighs. Bucky looks at Hunter and Steve. Bucky was so glad that they found him again. They accepted and helped Bucky when he needed it. Bucky was home.

 

 

Bucky was free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you again. You guys have been great! Don't worry another story is going your way!
> 
> Parkshan820 was here!


End file.
